Take Two
by Jennyngibbsbelong2getha
Summary: Episodes from season 3-5 taken and turned into total Jibbs.
1. Jeopardy

**A/N- **How long have I been meaning to do this? lolz but here it is the new series based on Eps. from seasons 3-5 all of them turned into Jibbsness.

They are coming slowly but I promise I will get them all done before christmas! lolz that gives me enough time between baby and life getting in the way.

Please remember to review cause they make me update sooner and I love hearing what you guys think of my stories :)

**Disclaimer- **I wish they were mine but sadly they arn't but i'm loving borrowing them for my stories :)

I always wanted to see Gibbs take her home or look after her or something at the end of this Ep. the Jibbness was at a all time low really So I have decided to expand on that and here a awesome Jibbness ending to 'Jeopardy'.

**Jeopardy take two.**

He watched the catwalk and debated if he should go up and make her go home for the night or if it was better for her to stay and work through the night after the orderal she had been through.

"Ahh Boss" Tonys voice cut through his thoughts. Gibbs snapped his head around to look at Tony "What Dinozzo?" He barked

"Ahhh me, Ziva and McGee have finished to the reports and I was wondering if we could ahhh go" Tony said uncomfortable with asking cause he knew that it would most likely earn him a head slap.

Gibbs nodded "See you tomorrow 0700!"

Tony, Ziva and McGee gathered up their belongings quickly and headed towards the lift.

"Do you think thats weird?" Tony asked Ziva and McGee as they stood in the lift waiting for it to reach the garage.

"What weird Tony?" McGee asked Tony not really intrested, Ziva and Tony both shook their heads and both looked at each other behind McGees back then nodded and head slaped him at the same time.

"I agree with you Tony" Ziva told him

Tony looked at McGee and smiled happily with a _'I told you so'_ Look on his face, But Ziva continued on "But remember what happened last time we interfered Tony?"

Tony paled and shuddered at the memory of the last time Ziva, McGee, Abby and himself had interfered in the private lives of their Boss and the Director.

"Good point Ziva, Probaly best we leave them to figure it out themselves" He said nodding

"Figure what out?" McGee asked still confused and wanting to know what Ziva and Tony were talking about

Tony and Ziva looked at each other and sighed and rolled their eyes at the same time, "You wanna tell him?" Tony asked Ziva

She nodded "That they are in love McGee!! Anyone can see it even a deaf person"

"The expression is even a blind person can see it Ziva" McGee said automaticatly used to fixing his collegues fax pauses.

Then his eyes widended as what Ziva had said settled over him fully "You mean Gibbs and the Director love each other?" He asked looking from Tony to Ziva with a shocked expression on his face not sure if he heard right

Ziva and Tony nodded looking happy with themselves "Everyone can see it Probie there has been a bet going around for ages when they will get together, I think tonight just might be the night" Tony said rubbing his hands together gleefuly letting his mind run away imagaining all the things he could spend the money on that he was going to win.

The lift reached the garage and the three said goodnight and went their different ways.

Ducky walked up to the bullpen on his way home knowing that Gibbs would still be sitting at his desk no doubt debating with himself if he should talk to Jennifer or not Ducky mused to himself, and sure enough as the lift doors open Ducky found himself faced with a very confused looking one Leory Jethro Gibbs. He walked over quietly to his old friends desk and spoke softly "You know Jethro I am sure Jennifer is sitting in her office wondering just the same thing you are"

Gibbs looked up and Ducky and asked "Yea Duck and what would that be?"

Ducky walked over to McGees desk pulling the chair out from behind McGees desk and wheeling it to the front of Gibbs desk so he could sit down and talk for what he had no doubts would be a long and intense talk for both involved.

"If you should go up there and talk to her or not" Ducky told him in a firm tone

Gibbs thought about Duckys words mulling over them for a couple of minutes before answering, "What if she doesn't want to see me Duck?"

Ducky shook his head "What do you mean Jethro?" He asked confused

Gibbs shook his own head trying not to show the rush of emotions that were running through his mind "I almost didn't get there in time Duck, If it wasn't for the team figuring it out, what happened if the wind had changed and the bullet had got her, I can't get the image of her tied up standing there out of my mind" He told his oldest friend softly.

Ducky shook his head not knowing what to say, He stood though and walked till he was standing beside Gibbs chair and so he could fix Gibbs with a stare not even he could escape from "Jethro do not put yourself through this, not again. You figured out what the message she was trying to give you was, you got there in time and there will always be what ifs you know that but this time we got lucky Jennnifer is safe and sound she isn't hurt at least not physically but I do know that seeing you would help her alot right now Jethro"

"Why me?" Gibbs asked Ducky

"Because Jethro she needs someone to look after her, someone that she will truly let her guard down with and I don't know Jennifer aswell as you do but I do know that you are the person she is closest to and any fool can see that she trusts you Jethro. So stop moping down here and get up there and take her home with you!" Ducky told him

Gibbs smiled at Duckys words and nodded slowly he then stood up himself and slipped his coat on, Ducky looked at him confused "Where are you going Jethro? You don't need your coat to see Jennifer"

Gibbs laughed and shook his head "I am going to get cofffee Duck"

Ducky was about to say something but Gibbs held up his hand and continued "I am going to get coffee for myself and one for Jen"

Ducky smiled as Gibbs then hurried over to the lift and went out into the late cold night to find coffee for him and Jen.

Ducky then gathered his own things and headed for the lift so he could go home.

Not to long after Ducky had left Gibbs came back carrying two cups of steaming hot coffee along with a paper bag containing a slice of Jens favourite something he hadn't even realised they made in washington he had thought it was only a Paris thing.

He walked up the metal stairs to her office and instead of barging in he knocked quietly and then walked in. He stopped in his tracks and couldn't help but allow himself to smile at the sight before him there was Jen arms folded over the green folder sitting open on her large desk head on her arms eyes closed but he knew her well enough to know that she must have been having a nightmare he could see her eyes darting underneath their closed lids, her breathing was short and rapid sounding he wanted to rush over to her side and shake her shoulder till she woke up to take her away from her nightmare. But he didn't have to for as he sat the coffee cups and bag down on the table that also sat in her office in front of the large comfy looking couch_ you really should have napped on the couch Jen _he thought to himself. When he turned around to look at her she was blinking sleepily and yawned "Jethro?" She questioned sleepily looking at him through sleep filled eyes

"I.. I bought you coffee and a suprise" He told her motioning to the coffee cups and brown paper bag.

She smiled and walked over to the couch and sat down he was still standing and was watching her she smiled at him and tugged on his arm pulling him so he landed right beside her on the couch. "I thought you didn't like suprises Jethro" She said lightly smiling at him

He loved her smile and found herself smiling back feeling so much better seeing her smile. "It isn't a suprise for me Jen, Its a suprise for you" He explained to her

He then picked up the bag and placed it on her lap and pushed the coffee cup that was hers towards herand took a long drink from his own cup.

She blushed as she opened the bag and pulled out the slice "IceCream square! I didn't think they even made this over here. Thank you Jethro" She told him flashing him another smile.

"Your welcome Jen" He told her flashing her a smile of his own.

They drank their coffee in comfortable silence with each other after they had both finished Jen leant into his side and he slipped his arm around her shoulders tracing small circles on her shoulder closing his eyes he listened to her breathing allowing it to calm him and reassure him that she was fine and here with him.

A while later he felt her move slightly and opened his eyes to look at her "Are you ok Jen?" He asked her softly

She nodded "I will be, But neither of us will be feeling ok if we fall asleep on this couch." She told him

She looked him straight in the eye "Come home with me Jethro?" She asked him softly

He was shocked at her request "Ahhh Jen..."

"I mean I don't want to be alone tonight Jethro, and I know that you will sit up all night working on that damm boat if you go home" She explained

He nodded and stood up and offered her his hand which she slipped her own into and allowed him to tighten his grip and pull her up from the couch he let go of her hand and missed the warmth if it instantly he watched her as she moved around her office collecting everything that she would need for the night and for tomorrow, he saw her placing folders from the pile on her desk into her bag and looked at her questiongly "I am going to work from home tomorrow" She explained soflty

He nodded knowing that he wasn't going to leave her alone tomorrow because even though she seemed to be coping ok he knew her better than that and suspected that she would crash either tonight or tomorrow and he planned on being there to help her through it.

She had everything that she wanted and slipped her hand back into his linking her fingers through his then squeezing his hand gently and leading him out of her office to the lift.

"Your car or mine?"He asked her

She looked at him with arched eyebrows and he nodded "Mine then"

He then lead her over and dug for his keys in his pocket, A little while later they pulled up outside her house. He opened her door for her and once again she linked her fingers through his_ I've missed this _He thought to himself.

Once inside after Jen had dropped her bags and hung her coat up she made a beeline for the study where sat the almost full bottle of bourbon but Gibbs knew where she was going and pulled her arm gently stopping her and instead pulling her into the kitchen.

"Jethro!" She protested

"Jen" He mimcked biting back laughter when he saw her trying to do the same

"Drinking won't make it better Jen, but I know something that will" He promised her searching through her cupboards for what he needed

"And what would that be Jethro?" She teased him

He had found everything he needed and turned round grinning at her "Hot chocolate Jen" He told her

She rolled her eyes "Jethro i'm a 40 year old women, Not a three year old child. I drink bourbon if I can't sleep not hot chocolate!"

He turned his back to her and started making the hot chocolate "That may be so Jen, But this will help your nightmares not give you them."

She sighed knowing he was right no matter how much she didn't want to admit it.

A few minutes later he turned around with two very full steaming hot mugs of hot chocolate. "Drink up Jen" He told her placing the mug down in front of her.

She smiled in thanks and drank the warm sweet drink quickly as did he. Once done she collected both mugs and placed them into the sink. "Ok I'll show you where the guest bedroom is" She told him, Motioning for him to follow her up the staircase that lead to the second floor.

She opened the door next to her bedroom and flicked the light switch on "Here you go, My room is right next door" She told him knowing that he was going to ask her where it was.

He nodded "You wanna talk about it Jen?" He asked her softly worrying that she would have nightmares if she didn't. She shook her head and smiled trying to convince him she was ok but both them knew it was a lie. He nodded knowing better than to push her though and pulled her into a hug before letting her go into her own room. Before she left he said to her "You need me or want to talk just come knock ok Jen?" She nodded and smiled at him then pulled his door closed as she walked into her own room.

It was the soft moaning of his name that woke him up, the terrifered screams of his name that came from the room next to him, Jens room. He quickly got up and pulled open his door and walked into her room. He watched her for a few seconds seeing if she would stop herself but she didn't instead she starting twisting and turning getting caught up in the sheets he walked over to her bed and sat down beside her and touched her shoulder gently "Jen" He tried softly but it did nothing so he tried again louder this time "JEN!" He exclaimed and it worked her eyes flew open and she looked up at him pale and covered in sweat "What, What happened?" She asked him confused

"You were having a nightmare" He told her gently

She pushed her arms up trying to push herself into a sitting postion but her arms felt like Jelly, He noticed her struggling and slipped his own arms around her helping her to sit up she leant against him closing her eyes trying to calm herself down.

Awhile later he shook her shoulder gently, "Jen go have a shower and I'll change your sheets for you"

She nodded more than happy to agree, He helped her into her ensuite and then when he wa sure she was ok he went back into her bedroom and changed the sheets on the bed. Once he was done he sat on the bed waiting for her looking around her room noticing how nothing had really changed since he was here last.

"What are you thinking about Jethro?" She asked him softly walking over to sit beside him.

"Nothing" He told her searching her face for any signs of fear but she was so good at hiding it that he had trouble finding it but it was there.

He stood up but she grabbed his hand and pulled him back down "Stay" She whispered it more of a statement than a question.

He nodded and slipped into the bed with her suprised when she snuggled close to him, he slipped his own arms around her and kissed her lightly she snaked a arm around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"You'll be here in the morning?" She asked him softly using her own hands to pull his arms around her tighter loving the feeling of his arms wrapped around her again, of being this close to him once again.

"Always Jen" He promised brushing another kiss across her hair then closing his eyes and tightening his grip on her gently listening to her even breaths as they both drifted off into a much needed sleep.

The End! :)

Remember to Review guys


	2. Sharif Returns

**A/N-**This is for Jen Shepard 97 thank you for the idea honey hope you like this!

**Discalimer**- The charcters arn't mine and the quotes are from the episode 'Sharif Returns' so they belong to the NCIS script writers but this is my idea and my story.

**Sharif Returns.**

She glared at the backs of NCIS Special Agent Gibb's and his latest girlfriend Army Lt.Colonel Hollis Mann as they left her office. Once the door closed she stood up and hurried over to it and locked it then she walked over to the cabinet that held not only books relating to the Navy but also the bottle of bourbon and bottles of other various drinks. She poured herself a rather large glass and moved over to the couch. How dare he, she thought to herself. She wondered if he always was like that around Hollis or if it had been a show put on for her benefit. Not long after she had sat down she heard a knock on her door.

'Go away Jethro.' She called out not even bothering to get up.

'It's me Jennifer.' She heard the voice of Doctor 'Ducky' Mallard calling out.

She stood up hurriedly and placed her glass on the table as she rushed over and unlocked her door to let the doctor in.

'I'm sorry Ducky, I thought you were Jethro.' She explained walking back over to the couch and sitting down.  
Ducky sat down beside her and plucked the glass from her hands and placed it down on the table out of her reach.

'I heard that you and Jethro had exchanged words' Ducky said carefully. Jen chuckled.

'That's one way to say it Ducky.'

'Do you want to tell me about it?' Ducky asked her.

'No, not really, to be honest Ducky.' She told him, reaching for the glass that he had taken from her before but he shook his head and picked it up in his own hands.

'Maybe you should go home my dear.' He told her gently knowing the more he pushed the more she would push him away. She laughed.

'I think you're right Ducky after the day I've had...' She trailed off standing up and walking over to her desk turning her computer off and reaching for her weapon, bag and coat.  
Ducky stood watching her carefully as she got her things together and then walked her out of her office and down to her car.

'Are you sure you're ok Jennifer, I don't mind coming with you.' Ducky offered. She smiled and shook her head.

'Thank you Ducky but I just need to be alone.' He nodded.

'Ok my dear look after yourself.'

She slammed her front door and didn't even flinch as the whole house seemed to vibrate from the force of her slam, she then slid the lock across so if a certain Agent did come there was no way he would be getting in, she thought to herself. She then proceeded to storm down the hallway to her study, when she saw the bottle of bourbon sitting on her desk beside a glass she almost cried when she realised it was empty but instead she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning and heading more slowly now the anger she had felt before easing and in its place she felt a horrible sinking sadness that she had been doing her best to push away since this morning when Hollis had showed up and had stirred up old feelings of jealously. She decided she was going to have a shower to try and ease the tension she felt. As she stepped under the warm steady stream of water she let her mind wander to the beginning of the day when all of this had started.

Flashback  
**Jens POV  
**_Gibbs and Hollis walked into my office;  
'So how are we going to handle this, our investigations have merged, who's going to take the lead?' She asked her tone making me want to lunge across my desk and scratch her eyes out._

_  
'You'll be working under Agent Gibbs.' I had told her, now I flinch at my choice of words but at the time I wanted to see how she would react. 'Your boss and I flipped a coin for it, Is that a problem?' I asked not wanting to look at her face, the smirk she had made me want to scream but not at her, I wanted to scream at Jethro, how could he care about this woman when she was so obliviously fake?_

_  
'No problem. I'm just...'  
'Used to being on top.' Jethro finished for her, I hated that he used to finish my sentences once, I thought wistfully but her voice snapped me out of my thoughts._

_  
'In command, yes.' She answered, the look she sent him made me hate her even more. 'But I've worked with Agent Gibbs before and I am happy to again.' She said smoothly._

_  
'Mmmm.' Was all I could manage then nodded towards my office door wanting nothing more than both of them out of there.  
I walked out to the catwalk and saw him standing alone watching my door, I raised my eyebrows at him but still he said nothing so I decided to take the lead. _

_'Agent Gibbs?' I called casually._

_  
'Director?' He said stepping up towards me._

_  
'A word.' I told him walking into my office knowing he would follow and sure enough a minute later I heard the door click close and his voice. _

_'Are you ok Jen?' He asks his tone making my heart flutter. Stop it, I tell myself he isn't yours anymore Jenny, I remind myself.  
I turned to look at him and found myself drawn to his sparkling eyes; I shook my head discreetly. _

_'Are you really happy?' I asked him carefully studying his face checking for any signs that he was lying when he spoke.  
But instead of answering he turned around and slammed my door behind him. I hurried across my office floor and pulled open the door deciding that I was going to follow him, but when I got to the catwalk I saw him at his desk his hand on the small of her back leading her towards the lift while he yelled something at Tony.  
I walked quickly back into my office and slammed the door harder than even he could have managed._

_  
_**Gibbs POV:  
**_I heard her office door slam and looked toward her office, I was debating if I should go up and talk to her, apologise to her for walking out on her before but those four words that she asked me have all of a sudden turned everything upside down. I then felt Hollis's arm squeezing mine and her voice. _

_'Jethro? Jethro?' She said louder the second time. I pulled my eyes away from Jens office door and looked at her and my team that were all standing waiting for me._

_  
'Let's go.' I told them walking towards the lift with them, Shaking all thoughts of Jen from my mind._

_  
_End Flashback.

Jen stepped out of the shower after having used all of the hot water and wrapped a large fluffy towel around herself. She walked through to her bedroom and slipped into her favourite pair of flannel pjs that just happened to be covered in Winnie The Pooh proclaiming with yellow arms extended that he 'needed a hug'. She was brushing her hair when she thought she heard her front door being opened but she shook her head thinking she must be hearing things but then she heard it again. She put down her hairbrush and reached for her weapon and headed down the stairs quietly with her weapon drawn she cleared the study and hallway and headed for the kitchen when an all to familiar voice made her jump.

'Shooting house guests is one way to make sure you never get any visitors, Jen.' Gibbs teased, holding his hands up in mock surrender from his position behind her kitchen bench. She lowered her weapon and glared at him.

'What are you doing here Jethro? Shouldn't you be in someone else's kitchen with that?' She asked him motioning to the bottle he had placed on the bench as he searched for glasses.

'Nah.' He told her. Shaking her head, she raised her eyebrows at him and walked till she was on the other side of the bench right opposite him.

'She told me and I quote,' He told her making quotation marks in the air like she had done to him so long ago in the lift. 'You can't love anyone until you let go of the past, let go of her Jethro, I see the way you look at her you never look at me like that!' Jen winced at the words.

'Ouch.' She said understanding now why he had a whole bottle of bourbon sitting in front of them; she reached for the bottle and opened it as he placed two glasses down on the bench beside the bottle.

'Sooo, what does this mean for you two?' She asked gently watching him carefully over her glass as she took a large sip.  
He drank down most of the glass before he spoke.

'It means that there is no longer an 'us'. She wanted different things anyway.' He said softly. Jen wanted nothing more than to walk around the bench and wrap her arms around him and help him make all of his problems go away.

'I like your pjs Jen, Never thought you would be a 'I want a hug' kinda girl.' He teased her. She rolled her eyes.

'I'm guessing you're ok then since you can make fun of my pjs and if you must know I went shopping with Abby and Ziva the other week and Abby talked both me and Ziva into these, something about how everyone needs one pair of cute pyjamas.' She told him smiling, 'O and also that at our next girls night she expects to see us wearing them.'

'Well Abs was right.' He told her nodding.

'As much as I am loving hearing how much you approve of my pjs, you wanna give me the honest reason you are here at 11pm. When you could be at home drinking yourself into oblivion Jethro?' She asked more forcefully this time.

'Maybe I wanted to see you in your Pyjamas.'

'Maybe you wanna give me the real reason before I send you out in the cold?' She shot back.

'That's cold Jen, Really cold.' She rolled her eyes again.

'I'm tired and have drunk so much today that I can already feel the hangover I am going to have tomorrow.'

'I know a good cure for hangovers you know.' He waggled his eyebrows.

'Oh really?' She asked, 'And what would that be?' He grinned at her over the rim of his glass.

'I'll tell you in the morning.'


End file.
